User talk:Uluuzbby
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Uluuzbby page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Degrassigirl07 (Talk) 05:52, September 27, 2010 Icon Loveee your profile picture!!! : ) Selena Gomez is beautiful. Hey <3. Yeah. :D I lovee your new icon! She looks really pretty there. -- LiLy YOU SUCK JACKASSES ASS.BITCH.I HATE U.U ARE UGLY BUTT.JUSTIN BIEBER NO LOVE U. Helloo!(: ~lafushi(: hahhaa, yeah well cant anyone be alittle sensitive at some time in there life? lol. and yeah no hard feelings for both of uss hahaa(: yeah you seem cool, no bitch like what lovin.eli.eclare said i think. haha i like you ( as a friend ) (: Hi. :) Yes, Melinda looks really good on this photo and I really like her. Your photo/icon is sooo nice and cute. <3 xoxo LiLy Yes, sometimes I watch it. It's funny. :) Wich season Degrassi you like the best? LiLy. Hmm... I like season 6 and 8. I really like Alli, and even beyond Ellie and Manny. This is my favorite three. ;D:) And what about you? LiLy. From the first season. Later, as I watched the seventh did it a break, because began to repeat episodes. And you? LiLy. Hi <3 I also like Emma Stone. She's pretty and she's good actress. My fovourite films with her its "Easy A" and "Paper Man" . :) LiLy. I saw! Alli looks really pretty. Well, that you gave a link to the promo on the page! <3 LiLy '<3' Thank you! Your well. -- LiLy :D I love your icon! :D ~holiday 23:06, January 10, 2011 (UTC) 'Icon.' OMG! I love your new icon! That photo is really cute! -- LiLy '...' @Degrassi 4ever - She will never cease to add Clare to this list.(Ten Prettiest Girls). It annoys me already. Let she do their own list on her blog... D: -- LiLy Question :) Hey! I really liked your Argiris avatar and was wondering how you make them into icons.Do you use Photoshop? I found some nice Degrassi screen caps on Tumblr and wanted to make them into avatars.I tried a few sites but they ended up fuzzy and too small. :( CamilleA05 22:56, February 11, 2011 (UTC) 19:48, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Ahh,my signature button isn't working.Oh well. D: Haha,anyways thanks so much! It helped a lot.I have Pain Shop and managed to fiddle around with it until I knew what I was doing.It took awhile but I finally did it.Here's the icon : http://i55.tinypic.com/20hvcrt.png I hope it turned out okay.I'm using it right now.I never see too many Anya icons and she just looked so pretty...I couldn't resist.It's probably bigger than most icons but it fit the box well.Lemme know what you think. :D CamilleA05 22:56, February 11, 2011 (UTC) 22:23, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I'm glad you think so.She really is.I'm really curious about her relationship with Dr.Chris.I'm gonna have a Degrassi premiere party tonight! :] CamilleA05 22:56, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Haha,me too.I hope this future Adult/Minor relationship will be better than the past ones.I didn't like Paige/Mr.O at all. :D CamilleA05 23:49, February 11, 2011 (UTC) He was totally creepy.I thought that everytime he came on screen.Dr.Chris seems better and is kinda cute.If they were to date,I would support them depending on their chemistry. CamilleA05 00:06, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Ahh,I'm glad you think so! :D Not too many people think that.I loved them together.Samantha Munro said in an interview that she doubts they will ever get back together though. :\ I guess it's time for them to move on anyways.I'm satisfied with Anya's new love interest but I will never ship Savvy J.It just doesn't feel right.Especiall now that Declan is gone.CamilleA05 00:27, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Agreed completely.Same thing for Dolly J.I mean,how could HJ just forget everything with Delcan,implying that it was never serious with him.Honestly,I think her and Sav is more of a 'Crutch' relationship.I wanna see her single for awhile.CamilleA05 00:57, February 12, 2011 (UTC) They really did.Since Sanya and Dolly J are no more,the only couple I'm rooting for is Ziley and maybe Dr.Chris/Anya.CamilleA05 03:59, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ________________________________________________________________________ '<3...' Already I'm back. I missed the Degrassi and you too. Now everything I read, and then I to watch the new Degrassi episodes. <3 -- LiLy "Who the fuck do you think you are?!" " I'M KATIE FUCKING FITCH! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" <33 I LOVE SKINS! :D best icon everrr! SugarSugar 17:56, March 5, 2011 (UTC)SugarSugar '<3' Thank you! <3 -- LiLy Good. Although I'm a little sick. On Saturday I go to a party to my friend. And how have you been? :D -- LiLy I'm sorry! And how they feel? Thank you. -- LiLy OMG. I'm so sorry. D: Yes, I want. -- LiLy E-mail: lilyy95@wp.pl -- LiLy It's really terrible. And sad. This car is so damaged ... The chances of survival were very small. You feel a little better? -- LiLy I understand. My friend died a year ago. She was ill. I was in shock, but from day to day I was feeling better. -- LiLy Katie Icon <3 Hey ! I see you decided to put Katie as your Icon. I <3 it ! [[User:CeliB15|CeliB15] 01:48, March 11, 2011 (UTC) '" Hi!' In my country is 2 p.m. :D -- LiLy I'm from Poland. My dad is a Canadian and my mom is a Polish. xD -- LiLy Yes. And on holidays with my parents I visit parents of my dad, in Canada. I have some friends there. -- LiLy In France I was. Alaska I would like to visit too. And where are you live? -- LiLy Wow! California I only know from tv. I would be there. -- LiLy In California it's always hot, right? In Poland the weather depend of the month. -- LiLy We have snow in December, and sometimes in November. -- LiLy Haha, me too! I hate snow! -- LiLy How do you get it a long time is horrible. I like when the snow is only a one week, later I got it enough. -- LiLy The name It is Parley Hannah. Like barley, but with a p. It is after one of the Mormon pioneers Parley P Pratt. Hannah is my mother's middle name. My backup girls name incase there are 2 is Sophie Abigail. My boy's names are Gabriel Penn (Gabriel means "strong man of God" and Penn is a place of deep reflection) and backup is Ari Declan (after my oldest brother) Thanks! Well, as you know, I am Jewish and tradition dictates that we put thought into naming children vs using what just sounds good. That's why as much as I dislike my first name, I would never change it. I would be breaking an important tradition. My parents are Orthodox by birth, but my father is from Italy and my mother is from Ireland(a long time ago their families settled there for business-related reasons) As such, all 6 of us have a Hebrew first name (tradition) and either an Irish or Italian middle name (as you see with my brother Ari). It is very complicated sometimes, ha, especially for someone like me who does not specifically identify with one gender over the other. Thank goodness my name is unisex. Splainin2doo 18:27, March 3, 2011 (UTC) 'Hi.' Hii! How are you ? (; -- LiLy NOW MICHELLE?! :D OMFG YAYAAYAYAYAYAY! I <3 your ICON! :D YOu keep making me squeal like a school girl with the icons. LMFAO SugarSugar 01:42, March 16, 2011 (UTC)SugarSugar It's ok. (; I'm good. Why? Something wrong? -- LiLyy <3 17:38, March 17, 2011 (UTC)LiLy I understand. I, too, so sometimes I have. Today, I quarreled with my friend. -- LiLyy <3 17:58, March 17, 2011 (UTC)LiLy Yeah. Knowing the life, we come to terms soon be. (; -- LiLyy <3 18:05, March 17, 2011 (UTC)LiLy And good you're doing! Recently, I had to ask you, but I forgot: how old are you? :D -- LiLyy <3 18:26, March 17, 2011 (UTC)LiLy Last ep. Yeah! But it upset me, Johnny's girlfriend. I wanted, he and Alli be together again... Johnny is changed. And you like it? :D -- LiLyy <3 22:38, March 19, 2011 (UTC)LiLy I can't wait for next episode! I'm curious what will happen with Alli, and when she back to home. Maybe Johnny will appear again in the next episode... -- LiLyy <3 22:49, March 19, 2011 (UTC)LiLy I'm also scared. Soon we will know. (: -- LiLyy <3 13:19, March 22, 2011 (UTC)LiLy ﻿ hey i hope ur not mad at me but the get ur eyes checked thing was a JOKE and it wasnt meant to offend anyone so i hope there is no hard feelings lol -cenamarie (prettytaco) 'Hey.' Thank you! And I love your icon! <3 What do you think about the last episode? :D -- LiLyy <3 07:08, March 26, 2011 (UTC)LiLy Very amazing. Really? I cried, too. -- LiLyy <3 07:23, March 26, 2011 (UTC)LiLy Hahaha. xD This time I watched alone, but mostly I watch Degrassi with someone. -- LiLyy <3 07:32, March 26, 2011 (UTC)LiLy Often comes to me, two friends and we watching. Sometimes I go to one of them. :D -- LiLyy <3 07:40, March 26, 2011 (UTC)LiLy 'Hi girl!' Hi! <3 How have you been? (: -- LiLyy <3 19:39, April 6, 2011 (UTC)LiLy I'm ok, thx. What do you think about the last episode? :D -- LiLyy <3 12:54, April 7, 2011 (UTC)LiLy I think that, it is worth. Fiona's main plot was amazing! -- LiLyy <3 07:27, April 8, 2011 (UTC)LiLy Hey... Hey Uluuz. Remember when you wanted me to tell you if the troll UpYourButt ever posted something personal of yours? Well, they just posted a picture claiming it was you. I'm not sure if it was actually you though. But I think they did have your Myspace... :/ EliGObsessed ♥ 17:50, April 9, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. That troll is such a cunt. It's on the Drop the World (2) page. Cyberbullying Hey, Ijust read what the troll said. :( I'm thinking that this has gone beyond trolling and into straight up cyberbullying. I think you should probably call the police (or whatever branch of law enforcement deals with this internet stuff) on her. Btw you look pretty, not ugly at all. <3 Squall L. 19:25, April 9, 2011 (UTC)Squall L. Call me a jaded cynic, but I don't think it would be a good idea to wait for her to get worse. If you saw the new blog about Katya, you'd know what I mean... You should probably contact authorities now. Squall L. 20:16, April 9, 2011 (UTC)Squall L. Just wondering..... Hey Uluuz! I was just wondering if you were alright.I know that dumbass troll said those horrible things about you.Loveya banned them for another year.They must feel you to be a threat or something.Anyways,don't listen to them.You're well liked here and it would be a bummer if you would leave.CamilleA05 02:37, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Good to hear! Loveya banned the troll for another year so we shouldn't see too much of her anymore.I'm glad you're okay though.It's disgusting how some people can be.CamilleA05 01:19, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ':)' Thanks for voting on my blog. :) <3 -- LiLyy <3 11:40, April 10, 2011 (UTC)LiLy 'Hey!' Hi, Uluuzbby! Once upon you weren't here. How are you? (; xx -- LiLyy <3 20:48, April 16, 2011 (UTC)LiLy I'm ok. I will not be here probably for 1.5 months. D: From July to half August. -- LiLyy <3 08:45, April 17, 2011 (UTC)LiLy